


A Message For The Witch

by ScarletQuake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Post:tws, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve being a good friend for Wanda, With a little bit of stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletQuake/pseuds/ScarletQuake
Summary: When Wanda gets dragged along to another one of Tony's silly Halloween parties, she never expects to meet one of Hydra's living ghost stories.





	A Message For The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this is the first fic I've written in years. Anyway, we had to write a small thing for english class about Halloween where we were allowed to use our imagination. Here's a small one-shot with bit of feels and a dramatic Bucky.

This morning, Wanda woke up and let out a small groan as she looked at her alarm clock. 7 am was just way too early to get up, especially since she had a day off. She got out of bed and stretched before heading towards the kitchen.

Once she arrived she saw that Steve was already there. He looked at her and smiled. “Morning, sleepyhead.” He said, ruffling her hair. She grumbled a small ‘good morning’ and attempted to fix her hair which was pretty pointless.

“So, you excited for the party tonight?” He asked her excitedly. She shrugged and nodded. “Kinda, I think I could use a break.” Wanda admitted.

Being a ‘superhero’ wasn’t easy. Trying to control your powers was one thing, going public and being seen as a hero was something else. It was hard to keep up the image. Then there was the death of Pietro which still kept her awake at night.

“You’re gonna dress up?” Steve asked. She nodded and smirked a little. “Oh yes, I'll be going as a witch.” She said, playfully making some red sparks from her fingers. He let out a chuckle and shook his head, smiling.

Once they got to the party, it was already heavily crowded. “Great.” Wanda mumbled sarcastically. She wasn’t a social kind of person to begin with, now she’d be surrounded by drunk, possibly high people, it was a Tony Stark party after all. “Oh come on.” Sam grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

As if the night couldn’t get any worse, she ended up losing the others too. She made herself comfortable around the snacks until someone tapped her shoulder. Wanda turned around to see a guy who looked just a bit older than her. He had piercing blue eyes and he looked pale. His dark brown locks were hanging in front of his eyes. He wasn’t dressed up like everyone else which made him stand out, but to her surprise no one seemed to mind.

“Hey.” He said, it was barely a whisper. Wanda blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Do I know-“ she wanted to ask but he cut her off by grabbing her hand and taking her outside. Once they were there Wanda created a ball of energy, usually that was enough to scare people but this guy didn’t flinch.

“Listen, you gotta talk to him” He said, his voice stern. Wanda simply raised an eyebrow. “Who?” She snapped. He bitterly smiled. “Why don’t you take a peek inside my head instead?” he asked. She let out a small gasp, letting the magic between her fingers disappear. So he knew who she was, great…

Eventually Wanda did decide to look inside his head, it was one of her abilities after all.

 

_She saw...flashes, of him and Steve. There were images where Steve used to be smaller and where they were both younger. There were some black spots but in most of the memories they were smiling and laughing. Then he was falling. As he was dying in the snow, his body broken, a shadowy figure approached him and he was taken away. The last image was him waking up in a facility, when he looked at his hands, one of them was metal._

 

Wanda let out a shriek as she snapped back. “Now you know who I am.” Bucky Barnes said, sounding a little more compassionate. “You have to talk to him, make sure he’s okay.” Hell, he even was even sounding a little desparate.

By now all Wanda could do was look at him in confusion and a bit of shock. Bucky swallowed and continued. “He pretends that he’s fine but he’s not, he hides it.” He explained.

“But…why don’t you talk to him instead?” Wanda blurted out. She knew how much Steve missed him, how much he wanted him back. He sadly smiled and shook his head. “I ain’t ready, doll. Almost.” He said. Wanda frowned. “Almost?” He nodded, confirming it.

Wanda let out a sigh and looked at the ground. “Well okay, I’ll tell-“ but by the time I looked up, he was gone. "So that's why he's a ghost story..." she mumbled in herself.

A few minutes later Steve and the other Avengers returned. “Hey, are you ready to go?” Steve asked. Wanda nodded and put up a smile. “Yeah. Yeah, I am.” She said, following him out. Wanda didn’t really know what she should tell him about the strange encounter but one thing was sure, she was gonna make sure to keep an eye on him, at least, until the Winter Soldier would return. 

 

~fin~


End file.
